idlethumbsfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 19: Upping the Majesty
Official description Special guest Steve Gaynor joins us as we sail over grassy dewswept mountains resplendent with gaming's bounty, then crash-land into an F-bomb laden cutscene. Plus: Watch your cursor drift towards the "buy" button as Nick fills us in on the Dawn of War II single-player. Games Discussed Flower, House of the Dead: Overkill, Onechanbara: Bikini Zombie Slayers, Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II, Burnout Paradise Synopsis Notes * * * Memorable quotes * * * YouTube Timestamps *00:43 — Intro - Sponsored by Math Bastard *01:39 — OneChanbara: Bikini Zombie Slayers - Question mark? *03:14 — OneChanbara: Bikini Zombie Slayers - Controls? *04:11 — OneChanbara: Bikini Zombie Slayers - Blood colors from default to "gold" *04:54 — House of the Dead: Overkill - The self-aware grindhouse of the dead *06:16 — House of the Dead: Overkill - Soundtrack *07:08 — House of the Dead: Overkill - Light gun games can be better than other light gun games *09:36 — House of the Dead: Overkill - Its crazy, exploitative story *12:15 — House of the Dead: Overkill - Playing the Wii against type *13:33 — House of the Dead: Overkill - When Britishness peeks out *14:31 — House of the Dead: Overkill - Carpet F-bombing *15:42 — Burnout Paradise - Actually buying a physical copy *17:19 — Burnout Paradise - Upping the majesty with classical music *21:36 — Grant Theft Auto IV - Motorcycles, testicles, and paper routes *24:14 — Bully ''' - A nice, end of the console cycle game *24:43 — '''Dante's Inferno - Dante has more muscles than exist on real dudes *25:48 — God of War - The process for designing Kratos *26:41 — Dante's Inferno - A game that deserves ridicule *27:54 — The Net - It inspired PSN and Flower by ordering pizza online *28:54 — Eternal Sonata - The generic anime RPG that takes place in Frédéric Chopin's mind *30:02 — Dante's Inferno - The plot of the game is not super faithful *30:56 — Flower ' - An effective use of the SIXAXIS *32:59 — '''Flower ' - It would be nice if it weren't such an anomaly in games *36:01 — '''Keita Takahashi - And his GDC talk *38:49 — Flower '''- Length and price, since it totally looks like a $5 game guys *39:41 — '''Game Pricing - Games might cost too much *42:55 — Flower ' - It has nice sunsets, just like Far Cry 2! *44:44 — '''Flower ' - Nick's cool mom and speed variance *46:39 — '''Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II - Nick really likes the single player campaign (and Jake) *49:20 — Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II - Not really an RTS *51:56 — Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II - Leveling *58:23 — Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II - Co-op and units *59:56 — Laptops ''' - They can overheat *1:00:21 — '''Reader Mail - Guilty Pleasures - W4K lore makes space marines kind of interesting *1:02:36 — Reader Mail - Multiplayer - Of the split-screen variety *1:08:22 — Reader Mail - Quake Live - Getting destroyed by nice guys *1:10:35 — Reader Mail - Quake Live - Rebuttals to the idea that reducing the graphics to cubes is dumb *1:16:06 — Reader Mail - Story - Linear vs. trusting players to make something on their own *1:21:11 — Grand Theft Auto IV - Winners will actually receive their prizes *1:25:15 — Flower ''' - Winners will actually receive their prizes *1:27:36 — '''Reactive Stories - Having Lieutenant Carruthers show up in the story again *1:30:46— Outro - Send Jake love letters to questions@idlethumbs.net